The present invention relates to a parking brake releasing mechanism. More particularly it relates to an improvement in a pawl release mechanism for use to a parking brake system of the type wherein one constituting or actuator member thereof is provided with a toothed portion or a quadrant which is engaged with a pawl for arresting the return of the actuator member back to the brake-released position.
In such a type of parking brake an actuator member having a quadrant is being strongly biased, by one means or another, in the returning direction back to the brake-released position. A large frictional force is therefore created between the above return-biased quadrant and the pawl for blocking the return; as a result of which a fairly large force is needed for releasing the pawl from the quadrant. It necessarily requires an enlargement of the lever ratio of the releasing mechanism for decreasing the operating power of an operator to be applied to a brake releasing rod or lever in some case (herein after simply called release rod or lever). Enlarging the lever ratio, with the object of decreasing the operating power for the release rod or lever, inevitably invites an increase of the stroke of the release rod or lever. Generally speaking, it is desirable for an operating lever to be small in operating power and short in stroke thereof. It is a particularly severe problem in respect of vehicles wherein a good operability is badly needed in a fairly narrow operation space.